User blog:Kbwwe21/Z.A.P. 41
Hello, my fellow Zootopians! Prepare to get Z.A.P.ped! It's time for this week's edition of the Zootopia Appreciation Post, or Z.A.P. for short. Every Saturday, I'm gonna be posting a different Zootopia-related topic that we can all discuss. For today's topic, I would like to talk about Gideon Grey. Apologies for not doing this on Saturday. Gideon Grey appears to be a very rude and mean character at the beginning of the film. On top of this, it is possible that he was less educated than other children his age, seeing as how he pronounced "DNA" as "dunnuh". He appears to be fairly insecure, but a commanding physical presence and an entourage, mainly consisting of Travis, gives him a certain personal security common in bullying types. At least to Bonnie and Stu Hopps, he reinforces the stereotype that foxes are vile and untrustworthy. However, it appears that he has really straightened out, being cited as one of the best pastry chefs in the region, and becoming genuinely apologetic, courteous and respectful. He also seems to have developed a stutter. He is first seen heckling Judy during her play at the Carrot Days Talent Show, saying that her dream of being a police officer is "the most stupidest thing he has ever heard". After the play, he and Travis bully Sharla and steal her tickets. Judy steps in, gets knocked down, slashed across the cheek, and intimidated by Gideon, who tells her that she will never be anything more than a "stupid carrot farming dumb bunny". Fifteen years later, an adult Gideon arrives at the Hopps family farm in his delivery van, which shows he has become a successful pastry chef, and (after being convinced by their daughter) a business partner to Bonnie and Stu Hopps. Seeing Judy, Gideon awkwardly, but sincerely apologizes for his bullying behavior from when they were kids, admitting he was a "major jerk". Judy kindly accepts his apology by admitting she knows something about being a jerk herself. They then hear Bonnie and Stu tell some of Judy's younger siblings to stay away from some violet flowers growing around their crops, which Gideon then casually mentions are nicknamed "Night Howlers". Judy asks about the night howlers and learns they are capable of turning any mammal, including rabbits, aggressive and has a realization. She frantically rattles off on what she'd missed and takes her father's truck to drive to Zootopia, leaving her perplexed parents and Gideon wondering what got her so excited. Personally, I don't like Gideon Grey. I mean, it's great that he apologized to Judy and tried to better himself, but I feel that still didn't excuse what he did to Judy when they were kids. He gave her PTSD and it almost ruined her friendship with a certain fox that she cared a lot about. Luckily for Judy, things worked out. Do you want to see more of Gideon in a possible Zootopia sequel? Maybe meeting Nick, a fellow fox? I kind of would. So, what do you guys think? Sound off in the comments below! Category:Blog posts